


Let's Fork

by ninja_spacenerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pun, Confessions, Cuddles, Cutlery Confusion, Drunk Daichi, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are only mentioned, basically Daichi is a dork, good vibes, pinning, well Suga is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_spacenerd/pseuds/ninja_spacenerd
Summary: Daichi has been having feelings for Suga for too many years now and hasn't made a move to address them, let alone figure out what they are. Suga too, has been stewing in his own pit of misery at the thought of his unrequited affection for Daichi.But everything gets better when Daichi gets drunk and confuses his cutlery.





	Let's Fork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miah_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/gifts).



Date. 

Oikawa had told Daichi that Suga had been on a date, which apparently Iwaizumi had arranged? Daichi initially tried to suppress his reaction to the betrayal but moping around in the library hadn’t worked. 

He tried heading to his lab to fix his team's mistake since one member who was in charge of compiling their data had decided to sign up for a conference the week before their project was due. 

Of course, Daichi was going to do all the work anyway, but that didn’t stop him from being extremely bitter about it. And Oikawa just had to ruin it by telling him about the date. Even in his mind, Daichi could taste his spite at the thought of the word. 

_‘What sort of name was Peach anyway?’_ He thought angrily. 

_‘Probably some foreigner who Suga and Iwaizumi met during their English lessons group or something.'_

_‘Also why didn’t he tell me about it? We’re roommates!’_ His mind had held onto this train of thought all day. 

Meanwhile, he missed Tanaka sneaking in a picture of him and specifically the, now semi-permanent, frowny pout that found its way onto his face. The picture was gratuitously distributed on snapchat with the witty caption, ‘Hmmm wonder what could on his mind #SuchAMysteryIndeed’. 

It was absolutely no secret that the ex-captain and vice-captain had something going on. But over the last few years, much to everyone's frustration, they continued to dance around their real feelings. 

Despite being responsible for playing Cupid to countless couples, having a fantastic healthy friendship and even being roommates for about five years now, their near-perfect history of communication had skillfully avoided the _‘We have feelings for each other’_ conversation. 

Sure they had their outlets for their repressed romantic feelings; their friends were starting to lose their minds of how oblivious they were to the others’ feelings. 

Suga had once told Oikawa with a sad smile that he cared for Daichi so much that he would happily watch from the sidelines as Daichi got himself a kind beautiful wife who would love him and make him happy because he knew that Daichi didn’t care for him the way he did. 

Oikawa couldn’t reply since he had to physically restrain Iwaizumi from punching Suga. 

Similarly, Daichi had numerous bouts of despair, much like his current state, where he felt guilty for taking advantage of Suga’s charm and friendship. He seemed to think that their late night talks, their movie night ritual (which had been followed for years now), the post-work or hard day cuddles they shared were just Suga being the best friend Daichi could ask for. 

He would constantly feel awful for thinking about his more-than-dear-friendship with Suga because his mind had convinced him that Suga didn’t deserve that. Daichi had prepared himself for when Suga would finally date. He’d been too busy with work, family matters and just a general lack of interest as Suga had described to him a while ago. But now, with his steady job and salary, apparently Suga was ready. 

Of course, he’d find someone, definitely not anyone who was worthy of being Suga’s partner but as long as they made him happy, Daichi would suck it up and support his best friend. 

But then his traitorous mind went to thinking about how Suga would no longer be his roommate. He’d leave, and the comfort of having Suga around would disappear. Barring any other thought, Daichi could not picture a life without his friends, without Suga. His worst fear was Suga not being a part of his life because he brought so much to his world and Daichi could never be able to express his gratitude. 

When he voiced these thoughts to Asahi and Michimiya the other day, they hadn’t said a word. He felt truly pathetic after that and drank his feelings away. Little did he know that both of them were trying to shut their mouths because not long ago Suga had expressed similar concerns of how he felt like he didn’t even deserve Daichi’s friendship considering how wonderful he was and how much he’d learned from being around him. Their friends always joined their venting sessions and embraced all the alcohol just to keep their frustrations aside and not spill the beans. 

The betting pool on when they’d get together was at a phenomenal stage, and several times, they had considered letting the two figure things out on their own, but when they did try to help, the two incredibly stubborn men did not get it through their skulls. Iwaizumi had described the process as being _‘As pleasant as chewing through wood’_. 

However, they were always there to listen to the two clueless idiots while they poured their hearts out. But then there were days like today, where all Daichi wanted to do was curl up on the couch, watch bad tv and just drink his sanity away for a bit. If Suga was out on a date, especially a good one if his snapchat story with two Starbucks cups on a table with a beautiful sky in the background, was anything to go by. 

Daichi was upset and had every right to sulk away. 

So that’s exactly what he did.  
Any questions about his decision disappeared as he walked into his empty apartment and saw a bright orange breadbox on the table. The post-it had Suga’s familiar messy handwriting on it, and Daichi’s heart clenched at the message.  
__  
‘There was banana bread at work from the cafe that you like so I saved you a piece! I’m out with Peaches-Chan tonight, but you have fun K? :3  
~ Suga ♥’  
  
Deciding to go ahead and drown his sorrows away and just rage against how unfair everything was. 

“Why couldn’t I tell him when I had the time?” He groaned out loud resting his head against the couch. 

“You wouldn’t have hated me would you Suga?” He said to the post-it, staring intently as if the man in question was in its place. In his arms, was with him instead of an empty two-bedroom apartment. 

The regret fueled by thoughts of his incompetence, carried him through the night, getting him blissfully glassy eyed and drowsy.

That’s how Suga found him when he got back. Daichi was in his pj's with his favorite zip up hoodie, sprawled on the couch and sort of trying to stay awake and watch what looked like a gripping documentary about moss.

Hearing the door unlock, he made a small effort to twist and look at Suga. 

Suga tried to suppress his own blush as he saw hints of rosy hues peeking through Daichi’s tanned cheeks. He desperately tried to calm his own beating heart as he traced Daichi’s flush that went down, possibly further below Daichi’s already deep v-neck shirt showed. It was definitely one of Suga’s favorite from Daichi’s fashion choices, but then again he absolutely loved summers when Daichi chose to walk around their apartment without … 

His train of thought was interrupted as he heard Daichi’s voice ask “Suga? That you?”. His speech was slightly slurred and seemed a tiny bit whiny. 

Trying to hide his giggle, Suga walked towards the couch and leaned over the back, staring down at Daichi. Daichi, still glassy-eyed stared at Suga the entire time. Suga couldn’t hide his smile anymore because drunk whiny and clingy Daichi was an absolute treat. 

He watched as Daichi frowned a little and mumbled, “How was your date?”

Daichi didn’t care if he sounded bitter and momentarily he forgot that he was upset because Suga’s face immediately lit up. 

“Oh my word Daichi! She was an absolute angel! You’d love her!” Suga said and bent over the back of the couch towards Daichi. 

“Can’t be more angelic than you,” Daichi mumbled hoping that Suga wouldn’t hear. 

“Oh Daichi, I wanted to bring her home and introduce you guys! You’d love her, and she would totally approve of you too. You know now that I think about it, you guys are pretty alike.” He said, smiling widely, sticking his tongue out to Daichi at the end. 

“Mmmm.” Daichi tried to reply and then turned his head to the tv screen. 

If Suga found his petulance rude, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he shuffled around trying to reach for his phone. 

“Hey, you know what Daichi? We should get one” He said softly. 

Even Daichi’s hazy mind found something weird in that statement, and he looked back up at Suga with one eyebrow raised. 

“Want to see our pictures?” Suga asked, and Daichi nodded somewhat uncertainly. 

Suga moved to the front of the couch and motioned for Daichi to move and give him some space. Daichi groaned, but he moved to sit up albeit a bit unsteadily. Suga plopped down way too close, and Daichi’s thighs burned as he touched Suga’s legs and he wasn’t sure how deep his blush was at this point, but Suga didn’t notice. 

He was practically vibrating with excitement as he scrolled through his phone. 

“Ah! Here we are at Starbucks! She really really loves whipped cream, and she’s a little clumsy but look at how cute she is!” He said leaning further into Daichi to show him the screen. 

_‘Like I said can’t possibly be cuter than…’_ Daichi’s thought was brought to an abrupt halt as he saw Suga’s picture. 

It was a selfie, with Suga smiling brightly, showing his perfect smile with his slight and incredibly endearing buck teeth and his almost incredibly cute date for the day. A fluffy german shepherd with huge lopsided ears smiling at the camera, tongue out and nose covered in whipped cream. 

Suga swiped right and the next image showed Suga smiling as Peaches the dog licked Suga’s cheek. Daichi’s internal monolog at this point was just a stream of, 

_‘Peaches is a dog!? Suga’s date was a puppy?? Not a person??? I was jealous of a dog?’_

As Suga showed him pictures of his date as he explained, “Iwaizumi & Oikawa are thinking of adopting her, and they’ve been fostering her for a really long time! But they couldn’t take her for a walk today, so I thought I’d make a date of it. You know, to also apologize for not visiting them and this precious angel earlier.”

 _‘So that absolute bastard Oikawa knew about this?? About Peaches being a dog!?’_ Daichi made a mental note to make Oikawa pay for his troubles soon. 

As they went through the pictures of the day, Suga’s familiar presence brought back the comfort Daichi was craving all day, and he found himself getting increasingly sleepy. 

Somehow, Suga conjured up some water from somewhere, and as soon as Daichi was done he pulled him up. Daichi remained completely unhelpful and groaned as he was manhandled around their living room. 

Complaining about the move and how unnecessary it was because the couch was comfy and didn’t make him dizzy and how the water was making him want to throw up, Daichi ambled behind Suga who was shaking his head with a fond expression. 

Suga kicked Daichi’s door open and threw Daichi onto his bed as gently as he could, biting his lower lip to contain his smile as Daichi continued to pout and groan and then proceed to fall asleep immediately. 

Suga grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen and placed it on the floor by Daichi’s head and tried to move Daichi’s body till he was properly on the bed. During the process Suga also let himself indulge in carefully removing Daichi’s hoodie. The sound of Daichi’s soft snores made Suga blush more, and he couldn’t help but take a picture and send it on snapchat because everyone needed to appreciate just how cute Daichi could be. 

He was just about to get up and leave when he thought he heard Daichi say something. He sat on the edge and leaned forward a little, hands unconsciously moving to lightly run through Daichi’s hair. 

He smiled as Daichi let out a big sigh and burrowed into his pillow. This time he unmistakably heard him say something. So he leaned in further and whispered, “What’s that Daichi?” still stroking his hair. 

“Mmm Shuu~g.” Was all he got in response. 

Suga remained silent, smiling softly as he very gently ran fingers along Daichi’s forehead, ignoring his sleepy mumbling. He felt a little sorry for the hangover Daichi would most definitely have the next morning, but honestly, the blackmail material was worth it. 

But of course, instead of sleeping, Daichi turned towards him a bit and opened his eyes. 

“Sugaa~”

“Hmmm?”

“Wanna…” his eyes closed again and just as Suga thought he’d gone back to sleep, he continued. 

“Suga, wanna fork.”

Suga froze. He didn’t know what to do. What was Daichi saying? He was drunk but how? What? No way? He didn’t care that he was now touching Daichi’s cheek and the latter was leaning into his touch, all he could think about was, _‘Did Daichi mean what I think..? No? He’s too good for me and…’_

But he didn’t finish that thought because something hit him hard enough that fell off the bed and onto the floor. 

All he registered was someone yelling, “SPOON!” 

He got his bearings but didn’t move from the floor. He stared up at a wide Daichi, definitely slightly dizzy, Daichi who was staring at him with only fear in his eyes. 

“I MEANT SPOON!” He tried to explain but embarrassment caught the better of him, and he hid his face in his hands. 

It took a few seconds to recognize Daichi’s drunk cutlery conundrum and when it registered he burst out laughing. His abs ached and he rolled on the floor grabbing his middle laughing out loud, unable to control another wave as Daichi started sputtering nonsense, completely embarrassed. 

Suga got up rubbing his middle trying to ease the ache and climbed back onto the bed motioning for Daichi to scoot a little and asked trying and failing to hide his smile, “You want to be big fork or little fork.” At that Daichi groaned into his hands again and Suga laughed as he pried them away. 

He bent down to look at Daichi pouting again, _‘Gosh he’s so cute!’_ , And raised his eyebrows. Daichi looked at him, sighed and said, “Can you be the big spoon this time?”  
Suga nodded and gently guided Daichi back to lie down. He let Daichi rest his head on his arm, and brought him close. 

_‘This would be my moment right?’_ He thought. If there were ever a time to confess, this would be it, when they were warm and happy. So he took a deep breath taking comfort in Daichi’s familiar weight on his arm. 

“Hey Daichi you wouldn’t think I was weird if I said I wish you were more than my best friend would you?” He whispered. He didn’t realize that he’d closed his eyes and held his breath. 

He also forgot that Daichi was quite drunk and now fast asleep. He looked down to his blissfully asleep friend, roommate and crush and all he could do was sigh and hold him closer. There would be other moments, and if they didn’t come, Suga would be fine as long as Daichi was happy. 

xxx

The next morning found Daichi waking up to hating everything. He didn’t want to move, he wanted to shut the stupidly loud birds outside, he wanted to curse himself for buying curtains so thin, and he wanted to sleep his massive headache away. So he turned away from the bright window, instead, coming across something brighter, to his eyes at least. 

Suga was asleep and so close to him, a thin line of drool making its way down to his pillow, bed hair honestly a spectacle and his arm draped across Daichi comforting and … wait … Suga had his arm around him? 

Broken memories of last night came rushing back to him. The date turning out to be a dog, Suga laughing, Daichi saying something stupid, more of Suga’s laughter and now they were, they had spooned? 

It wasn’t uncommon for them, but it felt different. The thought of losing Suga, all the years of pent up pining were becoming too much. Daichi started micro analyzing every thought he’s had about the other man since they first met. Trying to figure out what they actually were and what their relationship meant. He liked Suga but he couldn’t define it. 

Suga stirred a bit and opened his eyes slowly. After blinking a few times, he leaned into the pillow and whispered “Good Morning” with a soft sleepy smile.

That image of Suga opened up Daichi’s emotional dam, and he was met with a flood of emotions, memories and a whisper of ‘wish you were more than my best friend’ from some corner of his mind. 

Suga, though still half asleep, noticed something seemed off about Daichi, his eyes were wide as if he’d seen a unicorn. He turned behind him to see if maybe Daichi had seen something there? And he turned back, now a bit concerned and asked, “Daichi? Are you alright?” trying to run his eyes over Daichi to see if he could figure out what made him freeze in shock like that. 

But Daichi didn’t reply, he held up a trembling hand and lightly touched Suga’s cheek. 

Suga caught the slight whisper of “fuck” before he could see the moment all the gears clicked in Daichi’s brain. He could sense it, Daichi had that look whenever he figured out something wrong with a project or strategy. He had figured something out, and that shocked him? Suga lightly grabbed onto the hand holding his cheek and smiled tentatively, urging Daichi to talk. 

Daichi saw Suga’s expression and knew that he was being given some space to talk. This was his epiphany. 

“I love you,” Daichi said. 

There was no big gesture to accompany the big revelation. 

Just three words, uttered for the first time it made sense. The first time he realized it, and he had just said it out loud. All those years, trying to figure out why he was so enamored with Suga and this was the simple answer. The feelings he had for Suga went far beyond friendship, admiration and a crush. He was shocked at his own stupidity, his incompetence for taking so long to figure it out, for saying those words to the man who had looked so concerned a few seconds ago but was now extremely still. 

He tried to say something, but couldn’t. 

Suga tried to move his lips, but nothing came out. He was breathing heavily now. He still held Daichi’s hand to his cheek and asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper, “W-what?”

Daichi just nodded, unable to form words. He used to worry about this moment. Worry about Suga’s reaction but somehow he didn’t feel scared anymore. He saw Suga also struggle to find words and he wanted to give him time. He wanted to give Suga time because he knew that he deserved some time after what was sprung on him. He also didn’t want to think about losing him, not now, not when Suga was still holding Daichi close, still staring into his eyes with an expression so intense Daichi wanted to look away. But he couldn’t.

Daichi could tell that Suga wanted to say something through his gaze but what Daichi was getting made him too hopeful because it looked like Suga also … 

Suga, knowing that Daichi needed words tried to speak again, but all he could do was let out a watery laugh. He looked up trying to stop his tears and brought Daichi’s hand down to his chest, grabbing it with both hands. He looked down to it and let his tears fall. 

Daichi, still in awe, saw Suga smiling at him with a wobbling lower lip and tears streaming down his face. He nodded and said, “Me love …” he laughed at his mistake, shook his head and looked back into Daichi’s eyes, ”for so so long.” There were more tears, this time from Daichi too. 

They grabbed onto each other and let their tears carry years worth of doubt, regret, pain, and confusion away. They laughed and cried and exchanged broken sentences, knowing that the other understood. 

After a while, they remained in bed, facing each other, entwined hands in the middle. Both not believing how long it took to get to this point, not believing that they were lucky enough to have the other in their life, lucky enough that they too felt the same way, lucky that they both wanted more. 

“You know I love you too right?” Suga asked. 

Daichi smiled and nodded, not missing the sincerity in Suga’s voice. 

“I know things are going to be different but … I’m excited you know?” 

Daichi brought their hands up and placed a soft kiss on Suga’s hand. “Scared but excited,” he said as his thumb ran over Suga’s. 

When he looked back up at Suga, he saw a hint of confusion under the love. He chuckled and said, “Was, no am scared of losing you Suga.”

He watched as Suga bit his lip and jumped forward to lie over Daichi. With his head buried into Daichi’s shoulder, arms grabbing him tightly, Daichi heard Suga say, “Never, no matter what happens Daichi, we won’t lose each other. We’ve waited too long to let go.” 

This time Daichi was the one tearing up first. He grabbed Suga’s hair and brought him down for a passionate kiss. Suga’s hands were holding his face; his hand moved to hold the man over him and time seemed to forget about them. 

There were more hugs and kisses and teary confessions of endless pining. 

Everything was alright. 

“You don’t have a hangover?” Suga asked, now laying his head on Daichi’s chest, looking up at him. 

Daichi thought about and shook his head smiling, “Seems like you’re a hangover cure Suga.”

He would have thought Suga’s laugh was cute, but then he saw a look screaming mischief creep up. 

“You know Daichi …” He could see Suga’s eyes narrowing, and he felt like something was afoot. 

“I can’t wait till we fork sometime.” Suga finished with an evil grin. 

Daichi blinked once, twice and then more memories from last night (was it just last night?) came rushing back. He found himself screaming and covering his face again as he listened to Suga laugh. But he was coaxed out of his embarrassed state with kisses and Suga making himself comfortable on Daichi. It felt natural, felt like home at that moment, both of them felt at peace. 

They also definitely could not wait to fork. But perhaps some other day, because as Suga put it, “Nothing prong in waiting a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first ever fic so I welcome any and all criticism.
> 
> Also, if you just want to scream about DaiSuga hit me up on [my tumblr](https://ninja-spacenerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
